Cuz youre all i want, all i need
by gabpattinson'8
Summary: Bella goes to college and meets with the Cullens once again. She has her heart broken but mended all in the same time. ALL HUMAN B&E, A&J, R
1. Bella

I was finally taking my last bag out from my car when a tall, blonde haired guy, came up to me.

"Hey, are you just getting here?"

"Yeah, I think that what it looks like" I smiled.

He smiled in a very nice way so I thought it was a good idea to get to know him since I don't know what to expect from this place.

"I'm Bella" I took out my hand at him. He smiled and took my hand in his and shook it.

"Mike. Welcome to UW. May I help you with your bags and getting to your room?"

"Please, that would be really nice of you. I have no idea where this is"

"Which room do you have?"

"318. I don't know which building though"

"Come with me" He smiled and signed me to follow him.

We walked together in a very awkward silence till we reached my dorm. He put my bags outside my door and he told me to ask him for anything else if I wanted to. Maybe I would. He gave me a semi hug saying nice to meet you and walked away. Well at least I had one soon to be friend now.

When I opened my door I saw that everything was already really cleaned out and furnished so I thought my roommates were already here. The lady in the information room told me I was sharing with siblings.

I was going to call if someone was in when a petite girl walked out of her room and grab me in a big bear hug.

"Isabella Swan! Oh my God! Y can't believe it's you!"

"Alice? Oh my God Alice I've missed you soooo much! How are you? How you've been? Are we sharing with Emmet or with Edward?"

"I know, I know! We already knew it was you who was coming to share with us because I kept asking in information for two entire days and when they told me I was ecstatic! I can't believe we are together again! This is going to be so much fun! I've been good and we've missed you and we are sharing with Edward!" I was without words. First she shocked me talking so much in 30 seconds. Second we were sharing with Edward.

I used to live in Forks with my mom and dad but when I was a junior they told me my father was being ascended in Florida so we had to move. It was the hardest thing I've done. I used to go to forks high school with Alice Cullen, my best friend and his twin brother Edward; their brother Emmet was a year older than them. They were all my best friends and I loved them to death and it was excruciating leaving them behind. We kept contact but we lost it when I was busy being a senior and of course they were too. Deciding which school to go and finals so we barely talked, until we stopped talking so I didn't know they were coming here.

And Edward. Edward was the person I loved! I knew if I'd see him now I would practically fall to his knees. We were inseparables back home. He was even more of a best friend than Alice was. He and I used to do everything together and my feelings were hidden. They had to be. When I was alone he used to go to my house, climb the window and seat next to me until I was asleep. My mom and dad never knew about this, either Alice or Emmet. Only the both of us. When I had to move to Florida we cried and he was with me the last night I was in Forks. If he only knew I loved him back then. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him, he was too much of a boy for me. He was gorgeous. Every girl in high school wanted him and he could get anyone he wanted and I was not bad but not good enough for him and if I expressed my feelings I could have lost him as a friend and as everything he was to me.

Alice got my bags and took me to my room. It was really much like my room back in forks. It was painted in blue with white furniture and there was a big white bed. The curtains were stripped with white and light blue. I walked in awed. It was really pretty.

"Oh my gosh Alice, you didn't had to do this!"

"Oh Bella, you know how much my mom and I love to decorate and well since we knew it was you who were coming we wanted to give you a surprise. Come her," she said pointing me the closet "as you can see I already bought you a lot of clothes and please do not complain. I know you already got really pretty clothes and all forever21 in your bags but you know how much I love shopping"

I smiled widely at her. She was the best.

"Thank you, thank you so much Alice, for all of this and not changing. I've missed you so much!" I gave her a hug and my tears ran down my cheeks. She cried too.

"You know that I love you Bella, and this is just a little gift. You are my only best friend!" she wiped her tears and said "Now now, I'll call everyone to come here and know you are already here. Emmet and Edward went to the grocery store to get food to our little home haha, and I want you to meet my boyfriend and his sister Rosalie, who is Emmet's girlfriend."

"That'll be cool and I really want to see Em, I've missed him lots"

"Mmm don't you want to see Edward too Bella?" she turned serious now. "Do you still have the same feelings?"

"Lamely yes, Alice" I said with a sad tone.

"Well don't you put that sad face Bella. We'll see what we can do. Now I'll let you unpack. Call me if you need me, I'll be in my room"

"K, little girl! Haha!"

I started unpacking and I was with my second suitcase when I heard voices outside my room. I was utterly nervous. This was the moment that I'll get to see him again. See his beautiful deep green eyes, his bronzed haired, he beautiful deep half smile, and to hear his voice. God, I was pathetic!  
I put my hair down and it was the perfect wavy hair I looked good. I know I've changed I just hope for him to see it this time. I breathed in and out twice and then I walked out.

I saw Emmet first and he took a look at me and smiled widely.

"Bella Bo Bellaaaa! I've missed you little girl! How are you?" He said giving me a big breathtaking hug.

"'.Emmet" I choked.

"Heey, let her go" someone said with a really sweet delicated voice. It was him. Emmet let me go giving me a kiss in my hair and then it was him who came by me.

"Bella it is really you. My goodness I've missed you like hell! And I'm so happy your living with us now" he said giving me a really sweet hug. He kissed my hair too.

"I've missed you more than you can even imagine Edward!" I said with watery eyes and with a smile on my face because I was back with him again. And we were going to live together for four years. This should be heaven!

"Well Bella," Alice said "I want you to meet my boyfriend." She took the hand of a really handsome, tall boy, blonde hair, blue eyes just like Alice's and cute dimples like Emmet's "Jasper this is Bella my best friend in the whole world. And Bella this is Jasper the love of my life" she spoke with pure love.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said with a hand out and with a big smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jasper" I smiled.

"And this," Alice continued pointing to the most gorgeous blonde girl I've ever seen in my life. She was like a super model "is Rosalie. My team mate in my shopping tours-slash- best friend too-slash-sister in law, and Emmet's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you Bella" She said with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Rosalie. I hope you both have handled the little pixie well" I laughed. She gave me a childish glare and stuck out her tongue. "We've managed" Rosalie said, laughing.

"Well when you all stop talking how cool I am get to the diner room because our dinner arrived ten minutes ago. Lets. Eat. Now.!" She said. Really hungry I guess.  
We all went to eat talking and talking about all the stuffs that we've missed ourselves. I got to know better Jasper and Rosalie and I knew they were a pair of really good person just like the Cullens were.  
We laughed a lot about Emmet's and Edward's jokes until Jasper said something.

"So, man" he said talking to Edward "Are you now in better terms with Tanya. The fight you two had yesterday was really uncomfortable"

"Yeah man, I mean the things that Jessica was saying weren't Tanya's idea" Emmet said. Rosalie kept eating and Alice just gave me a mercy look. I looked at her with eyes saying 'it hurts, but it's ok'

"I know, and yeah we are good now. Everything is back in motion" He smiled really happily.

"And may I know who Tanya is? I'm feeling hurt and left out Edward" I teased, but inside I was hurt really really hurt because I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry Bella I thought it wasn't the moment because she wasn't here like Rosalie and Jasper." He smiled and with a devoted tone he said "Tanya is my girlfriend. I've been with her for six months. You'll meet her later or maybe tomorrow" he smiled. I smiled back.

"I hope she is taking good care of you" I said flatly and as cool as I could I took a glance at Alice who was hurt with my hurt but I shook my head at her. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. It was time for me to take those feelings and tear them apart.

"She is actually." He said again with those devoted loving eyes. "She is the best thing that has happened to me"

I smiled and then look back at my plate without looking up for the rest of our dinner. My heart was broken in million of pieces. This should be hell!


	2. Meeting Her

BPOV _meeting her_

We still had five more days before school starts but my nervous were having the best of me, I wasn't settled down yet, Alice and I were going furniture shopping but I wasn't in the best mood. Since dinner yesterday all that was in my mind was that I lost him forever. He had a girlfriend who loved him and he loved passionately. I couldn't compete to that, but I have to move on, for my own and everyone's good.

Alice told me to be ready at eight and it was just 5:30 am. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get ready and then make some breakfast. After my shower I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a blue cardigan and some flip flops, I wanted to keep everything simple so I kept my hair down with loose curls. When I just finished breakfast I was surprised by a know on the door it was still pretty early so I didn't know who could it be.

When I open the door Edward walked in with the most gorgeous girl. She had a huge long reddish hair, make up all over her face, tall and a rocking body. Tanya. How could I compete to that?

"Hey Bella, I want you to meet my girlfriend Tanya. Tanya this is Bella, my childhood best friend" Edward said with a bright smile.

"Hi nice finally meet you. I've heard wonders about you" she said with the most hypocrite face ever. I could tell she didn't like me. If only she know that I was no one.

"Hey, me too. This one really loves you, huh. Your lucky" I said with a warm smile. it was the truth why deny it but I saw Edward cringe a little when I said it. What would that mean?

"So Bella, Alice told me you two were going furniture shopping so I thought maybe you could take Tanya as well. She needs some stuffs and she doesn't wants to go alone and I cant come" Edward said with a pleading face.

"Sure it would be nice to get to know her better. Come in Tanya we'll leave at eight." I said smiling at her.

He said thank you and said goodbye to her. When I saw him kissing her forehead and kissing her lips tenderly I turned around. I couldn't stand see the love of my life doing that to the woman he loved. I wished I was her, I wished he would love me the same way. All I could see coming from his eyes was unconditional love for her. He left leaving Tanya and me alone. I could hear Alice in the shower so this wasn't going to last long thanks God.

"Do you want something to eat Tanya?" I asked politely  
"No thank you. Edward and I had breakfast at Denny's" she laughed.

"Oh, ok then. I'll be right back, feel yourself at home."I wanted to get out of there. I didn't know how to do it. I wanted to dislike her, to hate her, to find bad things about her. But she was good for him, something I could never be. I was plain Bella, the friend, the one on the left. I tried to put myself together I couldn't let myself cry.

The day end pretty fast. At first Alice wasn't happy with the idea about Tanya shopping with us but then she ignored it. Tanya acted a little bitchy but I guess it was because she was left out. Alice and I saw her talking weird with Mike, the blond guy who helped me the first day and they looked like pretty close friends. When we get home Edward picked her up. He didn't notice me where I was seated he just said hi to Alice and left. After dinner with Alice and Rose I went straight to my room to cry. This was the hardest thing I had to deal with. I needed to do something because I couldn't keep on crying every time.

EPOV

Yesterday when I saw Bella I was amazed. She was gorgeous. She sure changed a lot. But I couldn't keep on thinking about it. I had been in love with here since I know her but then we stopped talking to each other. I thought it was the best thing for both of us because maybe we weren't made for each other. She was too good for me, and when I found Tanya I felt whole again. Not seeing Bella was one of the most painful things that has ever happened to me and I was destroyed. But I moved on and surely she did.

I cant deny that I still had feelings for her, and think she is the most beautiful I've ever seen but Tanya was a great girl and I cared about her. Introducing them though was hard. Bella was totally ok with it. She didn't care and she thought I loved Tanya just exactly how I love her.

What's wrong with me? I have a girlfriend! I have to stop this. I sure as hell have to stop this. I won't talk too much with her just hi's and goodbye's. This is going to be hard but it has to work.


	3. Music and Lyrics BPOV

BPOV _music and lyrics_

Today was first day of school. I was a nervous wreck. I went to the principal office to get my schedule and everything was ready. I had English, Literature, Sociology and Music. I was majoring in English literature but I decided to take music classes to have something to relax every day. I play the guitar and sing, and I'm trying with piano now. The first three classes were great and I was looking forward to the music class. Maybe I could express my feelings there without everyone to know what was wrong with me. It was a small group. There were eleven of us.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm professor Alex Gale. I'm going to be your music teacher for the entire semester and we are going to make pairs for all the upcoming projects. Those partners would be the one your seated with. No changes. So, let's get this started" he said with a bright smile. He looked really nice and passionate for what he does. He was also very young.

I was seated alone so that means I was going to work alone and that was more than ok. This is going to be the best class. And when I was dancing inside of my head he walked in.

"Thank you for joining us. You're late. Name?" Mr. Gale said flatly.

"I'm really sorry I had a run to do. Edward Cullen" he said with a crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm Alex Gale. By the way all of you can just call me Alex." He said to everyone. "Go sit with Ms. Swan" he said after he checked I was the only one seated alone.

"Hey, you keep the passion huh?" he asked me. He knew that since I was little we both played. I played the guitar and he played the piano. We really loved doing that together.

"Yep." I said popping the p. I really wanted to be away from him because I needed to forget him. "Looks like you too" I smiled a little.

"Yes. This will be just like old times" he smiled warmly.

"So now people, to get to know each other first we are going to get to know our talents so each of you are going to do something. Let's star with the ones seated on the front. Ms. Swan would you do us the honor?" Alex said.

Shit I'm screwed. Why did I decided to sit in the front. What to do? I was in major problem. I stood up and went to the front. I hope this goes well. I took my guitar and started to play.

"Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now."

I ended crying with that song. That's exactly of what I was afraid. Now everyone saw it, specially him. I was so weak and now he'll just laugh. I kept a really good poker face when I end the song with tears on my face but I never looked at him in the eyes it was his turn now. And I was really working on stayed seated and not run away from hearing him sing surely to Tanya. He took his guitar and started playing.

"she runs free and the sun in my sky  
but she comes to me when she`s got nowhere to hide  
she tried to leave once but she didn`t instead came crying  
my shoulder her head  
i count the seconds that she isnt around  
every single minute is a new treasure found  
oh she`s my angel she`s my moments of joy  
she`s my baby  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
la la la la  
in the middle of the night  
i feel her holding me tight  
face to face in between yea thats asleep in the night  
never enough blanket but to me its alright  
she can have it, she can have it all  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
la la la la  
she`s the sun in my sky  
no i swear i wont shine without her  
in the light of the moon  
no i cant help but swoon  
theres something about her  
forgive me if i go on and on about her charm  
something about her i dont know  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
she`s my love love love love  
la la la la."

I couldn't stand seating there and keep hearing that song. I grabbed my stuffs and went directly to my apartment. That was the most heartbreaking thing I had to stand. He showed so much love, so much passion, dedication, and he was moved by the song. When I saw his teary eyes it showed me that he was really in love with her and I couldn't do anything about it. Those lyrics were all about Tanya. Just her.

After what seemed like hours of crying I took my things and went to the studio. I knew it would be empty and I could set my emotions free in there. Since I was ten my mom took me to dances classes. Ballet, Jazz, Rhythmic, so I could dance really good. It was my second passion and the sweat, the heat, was the best medicine. I changed into a sport bra some sweats, a tank top, and my jazz flats, grabbed a bottle of water my Ipod and left. The first song was confessions II by Usher, Forever by Chris Brown, Unfaithful by Rihanna, What goes around comes around by Justin Timberlake, Wine red by The hush sound. I tend to dance fifteen to twenty songs and when I was on the sixth one, valentines dance tango by the twins, he came in. He took my hand, and we started dancing. The way his hands moved all over my sweat body was incredible and he never stopped looking me in the eyes and he danced so flawless it was amazing and then the song ended. Neither of us looking away.

"That," I breathed "vas unexpected"

"You are a great dancer, you know?" He said still looking me in the eyes and still holding me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked trying to move away from him.

"Since Chris Brown" he laughed. "You can keep on. I have to go" he said turning his back to me and leaving the studio.

What had just happened? Why did he had to do that? Now nothing worked. Nor singing or dancing, my third passion was jogging and football, maybe that can work. Why did he stayed watching me dance? Why did he danced with me? Why he didn't want to let me go? He was hurting me in the most awful ways and he didn't know. And again the tears took over me.

AN: the songs are white horse by taylor swift and she is by gabe bondoc. Thanks!


	4. Music and Lyrics EPOV

EPOV _music and lyrics_

I was running late for my fourth period. Tanya called me to say she needed me to go to the store and pick some strawberries for tonight. I didn't know why but I went to pick them and now I probably will get detention. Damn I can't say no.

When I walked in the class I saw Bella seating there alone and I smiled to myself remembering how we used to play our music together when we were children. She was a little distant but I knew it was for the best. I mean it was better to stay away. She obviously was indifferent to my feelings toward her and now I have a girlfriend on my back. The right thing to do was stay away. I was planning on expressing my feelings toward her in the music class. It was the best way without everyone knowing the truth but now it will be hard with her as a partner. The teacher told us to sing each one of us a song and she was first to go. Her voice was beautiful and even that I already heard her playing the guitar I have never heard her singing. The song moved me in every way, she was crying but trying to hide it. She not even once looked at me and her thoughts looked distant. I Knew she was singing for someone else that I didn't knew about.

I didn't know what to sing but I decided to sing to her, no one will know and it was a song that always reminded me of her and always wanted what the song said to be her and I.  
I took my guitar and began to sing and was moved because what I was saying was the truth, she was my love and being with her was all that I wanted but that would never happen. When I saw her walking away I was hurt because she didn't appreciate it. She ignored it, but she was crying for some reason and I knew I needed to know that reason.

When I walked out of the class Emmet and Jasper were waiting for me.

"Hey man, what's up with you? You're thoughts seems to be in Jupiter" Emmet laughed. I stayed quiet.

"Yo! Edward, what's wrong man?" Jasper said.

"Mm, I think Bella is back dude" I said afraid of what they will say.

"What? Didn't you know that she was back? God! and everyone says I'm the clueless here" Emmet said really concerned.

"Don't be so stupid Em. Edward means back in him, right?" Jasper said really concerned about me.

"Yeah, I just don't know what's gotten over me. I thought I forgot her but now this is really getting hard. And she is really distant from me now. I don't know what to do because Tanya is with me man." I told them with all the honesty.

"Well what I think is that you should get your thoughts together man, and if you're having feelings for someone else you should take a break with Tanya. You know it's not right" Jasper said

"And you should try to talk to Bella too, I saw her like an hour ago running to her apartment. She was a little bit weird" Emmet said

"What do you mean weird?" I asked worried about her.

"Well she was running pretty fast and when I stopped her she looked like she was crying and she didn't answer me. Then I saw her getting in the studio." Emmet explained.

"Well, I'll go find her" I said already walking toward the studio.

I heard music from the outside and I opened the door quietly and I saw her. She danced so good, with so much passion her body moving along with the music, her hips swaying seductively and her eyes were looking to the mirror but her thoughts we surely somewhere else. I stayed in the darkness still and quiet just wanting to watch her dancing but when she started dancing tango I couldn't stop myself and I approached her scaring her a bit but she instantly took the pace dancing with me. We danced close to each other, holding each other and never looking away from our eyes. I loved the way her body fit with mine, like my arms were made to hold her and too soon the song ended. I didn't wanted to let her go or stop seeing her brown eyes but I knew I had to do it.

"That, was unexpected" she said trying to catch her breath

"You are a great dancer, you know?" I said trying to bring myself to let her go but I couldn't.

"How long have you been here?" She asked me trying to move away from me. That hurt. She didn't want to be near me.

"Since Chris Brown" I laughed watching her cheeks blush. In that exact moment I wanted to really kiss her but I couldn't stand her rejection and I couldn't do that to Tanya so I had to leave. "You can keep on. I have to go" I said and I turned myself around and left the studio.


End file.
